Fantasy World
by skyMonkey3012
Summary: EXO planet sebuah planet indah,yang tiba-tiba diserang,bagaimana cara Oh Se Hoon menemukan ke 11 hyungnya yang berpencar, namun apakah Anggota EXo berhasil mengalahkan Anggota Evil?
1. Chapter 1

Fantasy World

Rated : T?

Cast :EXO

Genre : Humor? Adventure ?

Summary : EXO planet sebuah planet indah,yang tiba-tiba diserang,bagaimana cara Oh Se Hoon menemukan ke 11 hyungnya yang berpencar, namun apakah Anggota EXo berhasil mengalahkan Anggota Evil?

Warning : Aneh, Gaje, Alur gak jelas, Typo jelas banget..

.

.

.

. Tanpa Banyak Bacot,YUKZ cekidot!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di seoul, ibukota negara Korea selatan ini ternyata memiliki cerita tersendiri,suatu ketika seorang namja yang bukan berasal dari bumi,harus ke bumi menemukan 11 hyungnya yang memiliki kekuatan asli dari EXOplanet, ya! mereka adalah anggota keluarga EXO,dia adalah krystal terakhir,yang terlambat pecah,dan ia terpisah dengan hyungnya yang lain,

"Huaaaahhh,lelah!" sehun duduk di rumput taman

"Hei sehun,kau harus segera mencari salah satu anggota EXO,baru keperluan lain,beruntung aku partnermu yang selalu mengingatkanmu,ingat... planet EXO dalam bahaya!"

"Masalahnya,dimana mereka semua!"

"Kau harus mencarinya pabo!"

"Baiklah...mari kita cari."

Se Hun berjalan diantara banyak manusia bumi,ia sudah lelah mencari hyung-hyungnya

"Hei partner menyebalkan,apa kau tak bisa merasakan aura manusia yang berasal dari EXOplanet yang termasuk anggota EXO?"

"Hei,aku juga manusia dari EXO,kau itu... kalungmu itu berfungsi pabo,ia akan menyala kalau ada anggota EXO di dekatmu!"

"Huh,baiklah terserah apa katamu!"

SIING...

kalung sehun menyala,namun keduanya bingung,disisi mereka ada banyak manusia,hingga air mancur menyiprat dan membasahi sehun

"hei dimana kau hyung?" sehun menggerakkan tangannya,angin semilir menghempas sekitar sehun, orang lewat mulai bingung,sehun nampak seperti orang gila,

"Awas!" seorang namja berlari menuju sehun,dan berakhir dengan menubruk se hun

BRUK (santai..bukan YAOI)

dengan tidak elit,kedua namja yang tidak saling mengenal itu jatuh,

"aww,hei turun dari punggungku!" namja yang tadi menabrak sehun itu segera bangkit,begitu mendengar rintihan sehun,

"Oops,mianhae."

"aww,punggungku." sehun mengusap punggungnya dan bangkit

"Eh tanganmu ada lambangnya,kau anggota EXO bukan?" lanjut sehun

"Ne,anggota ke 11."

"Aku anggota terakhir,Oh Se Hoon,panggil saja se hun."

"Lho bukannya ke 11 yang terakhir ya?"

"Aniya,ke 12 yang terakhir,krystalku percah terlambat."

"Oh begitu,lambang apa kau?"

"Wind,hyung sendiri?"

"Water,eh kenapa kau tiba-tiba memanggilku hyung?"

"Kau krystal ke 11 maka aku harus hormat padamu."

"Lalu siapa yeojya disebelahmu?"

"Ah ne,namanya Kim Hyun Mi,ngomong-ngomong..mana partnermu hyung?"

"Ah ini disampingku."

"Mana hyung?"

"Park Tae Rim,tunjukkan dirimu!"

Nampaklah yeojya dengan dress selutut,wajahnya sangat kalem,

"Wah hyung partnermu keren...naik,coba partnerku,gak ada veminimnya,andai aku penguasa EXOplanet,maka aku akan merubah peraturan 'setiap partner anggota EXO maka ia akan menjadi pendamping hidup anggota EXO itu sendiri' itu akan aku ubah."

"Kau harusnya bersyukur sehun,partnermu aktif,bisa berguna,aku malah pesimis punya perner seperti tae rim,dia hanya bisa sembunyi,tapi aku bersyukur,justru partnermu itu akan banyak membantumu!"

"Dengar itu sehun,sejak dikenalkan denganku adanya cuma ngeluh!"

"Ah iya, nama hyung siapa?"

"Kim Joon Myun,panggil saja suho."

"ah,annyeong suho hyung."

"Oh iya kau tinggal dimana?"

"Hehehe,aku tak punya rumah." sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal

"yasudah,ayo ikut di rumahku!"

"Baiklah hyung,gomawo."

~~~~"~~~~

"waw,rumah hyung lumayan juga,tapi kok belakangnya ada danau gitu hyung?" se hun nampak bingung,sedang suho masih asik di dapur,

"Kau tahu sehun,lambangku water,maka aku harus berlatih dengan air."

"Oh.." sehunpun duduk diam di kursinya

"Oh iya,sehun... apa tujuanmu mencari 11 hyungmu?"

"Planet kita hyung... diserang para Evil dari planet ."

"maksudmu?"

"... hampir di serang,lalu ketua S.M memintaku mencari 11 hyungku untuk membantu melindungi bumi dan EXOplanet."

"Lalu mana yang duluan di serang?"

"aku juga tak tahu,pokoknya...harus menemukan 11 hyung,agar menajdi EXO yang sesungguhnya."

"Hei!" hyun mi tiba-tiba datang,

"Wae mi?" se hun menatap hyun mi bingung,yeojya itu benar-benar aneh,ia tampak berantakan.."

"Kalian harus segera berkeliling,kalian tahu... d'evil akan membunuh kalian kalau tak bergegas."

"Baiklah... mari mencari hyung!" mereka berdua semangat,

Akhirnya, sehun dan suho sudah berencana mencari anggota selanjutnya,

"Hyung,kau tahu cara apa yang kita miliki?"

"Anio,cari saja terus."

"Mau sampai kapan mencari?"

"Ne...sampai ketemu."

Se hun dan suho berkeliling,mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah pinggir kota,ada sebuah rumah tua...anehnya di sana banyak api,namun api itu terkendali

SIING

kalung su ho dan se hun menyala,mereka saling menatap.. 1 detik 2 detik 3 detik

"EXO!" mereka berdua berlari menuju sumber api, sesampai di depan rumah tua itu,mereka menyelinap,dan mengintip,terlihat seorang namja sedang bermain api *beneran lho!

"Hei kau yang disana!" teriak hyun mi,

"Eh,kenapa kau bisa menemukanku,berarti kau melihatku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Hahaha." namja itu tertawa, sehun dan suho sweat drop,aneh saja mereka sembunyi-sembunyi,hyun mi yang terang-terangan aja selamat.. -_-

"Chan yeol!"

"Hyun mi!" hyunmi memeluk namja itu,

"Mana partnermu?"

"Ji eun!" nampak yeojya dengan dressnya keluar

"HUh,kalian berdua berpartner veminim huh..."

"Eh kalian juga anggota EXO?" tanya chan yeol

"Ne, anggota ke 11, kim Joon Myun, atau Suho."

"Ah kau suho rupanya,dan kau."

"Oh Se Hoon, krystal ke 12."

"Ada ya?"

"Ne hyung,baru.. dia adalah krytal terakhir yang terlambat pecah."

"Aigo... aku tdak tahu itu,ada apa kalian kemari?""Kami ingin memberitahu,bahwa Evil akan segera menyerang EXOplanet dan bumi,maka-..."

"Cukup,aku sudah tahu."

"Eh,hyung..kan belum diberi tahu."

"Tak perlu."

"wae?"

"Kalian ini aneh,mana ada evil mau membantu,tentu saja EXO pasti dipanggil dan diutus kembali kan?"

"ahh,kau benar hyung!"

"Mana anggota lain?"

"Aduh, hyung... untuk apa kami mencari hyung kalau sudah kumpul semua,kalo sudah semua kumpul otomatis ketua S.M akan mudah menghubungi kalian."

"Jadi maksud kalian..."

"Ne,kami mencari 9 hyung lagi,kau urutan ke berapa?"

"ke...aku lupa!" sedang sehun dan suho hanya bergubrak ria

"EH iya hyung, ini sudah malam kita bermalam dulu saja,besok lanjut mencari anggota lain."

TBC

Mian kalo aneh + jelek, paling tidak tinggalkan riview untuk saya... gomawo udah mau baca ~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Fantasy World

Rated : T?

Cast :EXO

Genre : Humor? Adventure ?

Summary : EXO planet sebuah planet indah,yang tiba-tiba diserang,bagaimana cara Oh Se Hoon menemukan ke 11 hyungnya yang berpencar, namun apakah Anggota EXo berhasil mengalahkan Anggota Evil?

Warning : Aneh, Gaje, Alur gak jelas, Typo jelas banget..

.

.

.

. Tanpa Banyak Bacot,YUKZ cekidot!

.

.

.

.

.

.

akhirnya mereka semua tertidur,namun sebuah mimpi menghampiri sehun,

_"Hahahahaha...EXOplanet akan kita kuasai...hahaha."_

_"Tidak akan!" sehun berteriak_

_"Siapa kau bocah?"_

_"EXO!" sehun melepas kalungnya dan melemparnya ke atas,dan anggota EXO yang lain tiba, sehun mengambil ancang-ancang.. angin kencang datang tiba-tiba...disusul ombak besar suho,yang disertai listrik dengan volt tinggi dari seorang namja_

mimpi itu terputus karena sehun bangun,...

"Siapa namja itu,apa ia hyung yang akan bertemu denganku selanjutnya?"

"Hei kau berisik!" bentak chan yeol

"Ah mian hyung." sehun kembali tidur,namun tak sengaja ia mendengar suara berisik,ia kembali duduk,ia menengok ke kiri melihat hanya 2 partner,mana hyunmi? sehunpun bangkit

SRET

Tumbuhan alang-alang itu patah.

"Kau sedang apa?" sehun keluar

"Ah kau tak tidur?"

"Aku tak bisa tidur,kau sendiri?"

"aku... sedang berlath."

"Kau berlatih?"

"Wae?"

"Aneh,kenapa partner berlatih seperti itu?"

"Aku terbiasa sejak kecil."

_'ternyata benar kata suho hyung... dia berguna bagiku,... gamsa hamnida S.M... dia memang partner yang terbaik untukku,aku sudah menyadarinya'_

"Hei,kenapa tersenyum?"

"Ah ani,kau istirahatlah... besok masih harus mencari hyung lain."

"Oh iya,aku sejak awal berfikir,kenapa hyungmu hanya ada di sekitar seoul?""aku juga kurang tahu,yang jelas... mereka sedang di seoul,dan semua yang di luar seoul sudah kembali ke seoul,karena mereka turun dan langsung menuju seoul."

"Oh,... bumi ini indah... kenapa harus diserang D'evil ya?"

"ENtahlah,justru indah itu,maka para Evils menyukainya,begitu pula EXOplanet,planetnya indah namun menyimpan kekuatan yang besar."

"Huh...sudahlah... sebaiknya kita istirahat."

SREK..SREK...

"Siapa itu?" hyun mi mendekat ke sumber suara

"Hyun ,sudahlah.."

"Hei!" tiba-tiba seekor hewan seperti musang menubruk hyun mi

"Itu...makhluk EXOplanet!"

"Aw..." rintih hyun mi saat hewan musang itu mencakar hyun mi

"Hyung!" teriak sehun,semua bangun,

"EI,ada apa?"

"Itu,musang EXOplanet!""Kenapa sampai sini?" chan yeol bingung

"Hyun mi!" teriak ji eun dan tae rim

"Awas kau!" Hyun mi mendorong musang itu,lalu ia berlari ke semak-semak

"Hyun,mau kemana!"

Siing

kalung mereka bertiga menyala

"Hyun...tunggu kami!" mereka menyusul,di belakang rumah chan yeol,ternyata ada seorang namja yang berdiri sangat jauh,tiba-tiba ia menghilang,lalu muncul di depan sehun

"EH hyung,anggota EXo ya?"

"Ne,teleportation."

"Ah... jadi bisa pindah-pindah gitu..." ujar sehun

"Ne,kau siapa?"

"Oh Se Hoon krystal ke 12."

"Aku Kim Jong In panggil saja kai,aku krystal ke 10."

"Oh..."

BING

namja bernama kai itu tiba-tiba menghilang

"Hyung jangan pergi!"

BING..

namja itu muncul lagi

"Heheh,mian manggil partner sebentar."

"Mana partnermu?"

"Dia mencari makanan untukku,oh iya namanya Lee Gyu Ri."

"Ahhh... kau keren hyung,bisa menghilang seperti itu!" puji se hun

"Ahhh..kau ini."

"Oh iya hyung,sekitar sini ada nggota EXO lago tidak?"

"Anio,di daerah mokpo ada,namanya kris.. krystal ke 1."

"Mwo?"

HUSH...

angin kencang bergerak dari tangan se hun

"Elemen angin?"

"Ne hyung,bagaimana kalau kita berlatih menyatukan kekuatan."

"Boleh."

"Oh iya,mungkin kalau di arahkan ke atas,anggota EXO yang lain bisa melihat?" ujar suho

"Oke kita coba,hei sehun anginmu sebagai pengatur,jadi tahan ya?"

Se hun menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya,ia menutup matanya,angin lumayan kencang mulai mengelilingi tubuhnya,suho menggerakkan tangannya memutar,semakin lama semakin terlihat gumpalan air,iapun mengarahkan airnya mengitari sehun,

disusul chan yeol yang menggoyangkan tangannya di atas kepalanya,timbulah api kecil yang semakin membesar,chan yeol mengarahkannya pada sehun juga, kai tak bisa membantu banyak,ia mungkin bisa membantu sehun nanti

"Khajja!" teriak mereka semua,kemudian mereka mengangkat tangan mereka tinggi-tinggi,sekumpulan energi itu menjulang ke angkasa,

SIING

ke 4 kalung krystal itu menyala,namun kali ini berwarna biru,

"Eh kok warnanya biru?"

WUSH..

Sebuah cahaya biru terang menyambar energi ke langit itu,sehun pun terpental #poorSehun

"Awww... pantatku..." sehun bangkit seraya mengelus pantatnya

"Se hun,gwechana?"

"Sudah lihat kan hyung... pantatku sakit.."

"EH lihat itu!" teriak hyun mi, tampak sinar biru terang muncul,

"Apa itu?" sinar itu mendekat,tiba-tiba sinar merah tibul dari balik awan,

"Ayo kesana hyung!" ajak sehun,

mereka berlari semakin jauh,sedang kai lebih cepat dengan teleportationnya

"Hei nuguya?" kai menatap seorang namja dengan sinar birunya

"Kau... anggota EXO kah?"

"Ne... diam disana,jangan ganggu aku!" namja itu menutup matanya

"Hei!" sehun mengeluarkan angin kencang,mengarahkannya ke awan dan

WUSH... awan seperti tertusuk benda besar, dan sinar merah itu menghilang,

"Eh kau ,... tadi kau ya?"

"ani,aku teleportation,bukan wind."

"Oh begitu,kau anggota EXO juga?"

"Tentu saja,nama hyung siapa?"

"Kok hyung?"

"Ne,aku krystal ke 10."

"Oh... aku byun baek hyun, elemen cahaya,lambang light,kau sendiri?" namja itu tersenyum menatap kai."

"Aniya,ada anggota lain... mereka akan segera datang."

SREK..SREK..

beberapa orang muncul dari balik rumput,

"EH siapa itu?" nampaklah sehun,suho,chan yeol,serta partner mereka.

"Lho kau anggota EXO juga?" tanya sehun memperhatikan lambang di tangan namja itu

"Ne... krytal ke 10... byun baek hyun."

"Ah... bertemu anggota lagi!"

"EH mana partner lain?" suho baru sadar,

"Eh iya,mana ya hyung?"

"Kalian pabo... partner hanya bersifat sementara,suatu saat akan pergi...nah dan bertemu dengamku itu saatnya,jangan khawatir..mereka hanya kembali ke EXOplanet." ujar namja bernama baek hyun itu.

"Ohhh...baguslah." ujar chan yeol.

"eh iya,apa hanya segini anggota EXO?"

"Tentu saja tidak,maka dari itu aku ke bumi,mencari kalian." ujar sehun dengan gaya detektif

"Aish sok kau!" suho memukul kepala sehun

"Aish, appo hyung..." sehun mengusap kepalanya

TBC

Mian kalo gaje, mkasih riviewnya... + udah mau baca.. aku mau tanya apa ini alurnya masih kecepetan? soalnya ntar waktu tempur itu jangka waktu lebih lama, mkasih masukannya, kutunggu riview selanjutnya... ;)

Disini couple semua ada, tp author sendiri galau mau siapa aja.. soalnya saya kurang berpengalaman dalam pelajaran bidang couple EXO, mohon masukannya,,,, ;)


End file.
